Seth's Surprise
by hollybug26
Summary: It's Bring Your Dad Day at school and Seth's upset he has to go. It would be impossible for his Dad to be there when he's out of the country at the moment. Drable meme fill.


Seth stormed into his third grade classroom and marched all the way to his normal desk in the back of the room without saying a word to anyone. He was furious that his Ma made him come to school today when she knew that it was Bring Your Dad To School Day and she knew just as well as he did that his Dad wouldn't be coming. Seth tossed his backpack on top of his desk before sinking down as low as he could all the while hoping that his Ma wouldn't embarrass him by sending one of his "Uncles" or worse showing up herself like she had promised this morning when she had made his breakfast.

Mrs. Smith walked into the class, smiling and greeting everyone before focusing her attention on Seth, causing him to sink lower in his desk. He didn't need his teacher's sympathy. It's not his fault his Dad wasn't in the country at the moment, and wouldn't be for several more months. His Dad was a damn hero, and all these other losers could suck on that while their boring loser Dad's talked about their boring loser jobs. Seth shot Jake a look when he heard him laughing about something from two desks away from him, most likely over the fact that Seth's Dad wouldn't be there today.

"We have a fun day planned today," Mrs. Smith announced to the class as Ashley ran through the classroom door and took her seat in the front row, the last person to arrive this morning. "I want everyone to pay attention to what everyone's Dads say about their jobs, because tomorrow we will be writing a paper on the one we liked the most. Also I want everyone to ask questions on what each Dad has presented to you so be ready if I call on you."

Just then Hannah raised her hand and Seth rolled her eyes, "Mrs. Smith, is it okay if we take notes?"

Mrs. Smith beamed which caused Seth to want to puke, "Of course Hannah, that's a great idea. Now everyone's Dads are checking in at the front office now and they should be here soon. While we wait I want everyone to come up to the front of the room, grab a folding chair then push your desks away from each other so there is room for the chair next to your desk."

Noise filled the classroom as the other kids jumped up and rushed to the front of the class to get a chair for their Dad, which was followed by the scrapping of desks across the floor. Through it all Seth remained sunk in his desk, there was no need to grab a chair. Surprisingly Mrs. Smith didn't say anything to him, she just glanced over at him several times and if it wasn't for the weird smile she had on her face Seth would had sworn she found out that it was him that put the glue in her morning coffee last week.

The first Dads started to come through the classroom door just as the sounds of scrapping desks across the floor started to die down. He watched as Hannah's Dad give her a huge hug then turned and gave Seth a wave as he sat down in the chair next to Hannah's desk. Seth waved back, only because he was their Rabbi and his Ma would kill him if she found out he had been rude. Jake's Dad was sitting down as well, holding some lame game counsel, causing Seth to snort in disgust. Making video games was not a cool job, it was geeky and you aren't even allowed to carry a gun.

When the last Dad walked into the room and took a seat next to Harry, Seth let out a sigh of relief. At least his Ma hadn't gone through with her promise that she would send someone in his Dad's place. Mrs. Smith was just about to close the door when a hand stopped it and Seth groaned as all of his Dad's old high school friends walked into the room.

"May I help you?" Mrs. Smith asked and Seth started praying that she would send them all away; God had to hear his prayer with a Rabbi in the room and all.

His Uncle Sam grinned before nodding towards Seth, "We couldn't decide which one of us would be here for Seth today, so we all came. I hope that's okay?"

Mrs. Smith smiled, "Of course…..there might not be room for all of you to sit around his desk however…."

Seth actually hit his hand against his forehead when his Uncle Artie rolled right past Mrs. Smith towards his desk, "That's okay, I can sit by Seth's desk while his Uncles Finn, Sam, Mike, Blaine and Kurt all stand against the wall."

Mrs. Smith started introductions then, starting with Hannah's Dad as his Uncles made their way to the back of the room. Seth refused to acknowledge them however; it was bad enough that his Dad couldn't be here but having all of them show up. It was a fight waiting to happen, or at least Seth would do everything in his power to make it a fight just so they would all get kicked out of the school.

One by one the other Dads went up to the front of the class, telling a little bit about how they were a bunch of losers with loser jobs and whenever Mrs. Smith called on Seth to ask a question he would respond with something stupid that would cause his Uncles to chuckle behind him which only made him more furious. This had to be the worst day of his life and he was trying to figure out a way to light himself on fire when there was a knock on the door.

Suddenly his Uncles got suspiciously quiet, while Hannah's Dad turned to look at him with this knowing smile. Jake's Dad had just finished talking about his lame video games and was sitting down when Mrs. Smith stood in front of the class, ignoring the knock on the door and focusing on the class.

"Thank you Mr. Garcia. Next we'll hear from Seth's Dad," Mrs. Smith announced as she beamed at him. It was official; Mrs. Smith was getting crazier in her old age because she knew his Dad wasn't in the country. Everyone knew that he wasn't here and that he had his stupid substitute Uncles in his place.

Most of the kids were staring at the door; Mrs. Smith was still ignoring the knock as his Uncles made their way to the front of the class. His Uncle Kurt stood in the middle, Seth was sure his fancy button on his jacket was going to burst from excitement as he tried got everyone's attention on him.

"Thank you for letting us be here today, I'm Seth's Uncle Kurt," Uncle Kurt announced before pointing at each of his Uncles in turn and introducing them, "And this is his Uncle Blaine, Uncle Finn, Uncle Sam, Uncle Mike and Uncle Artie. Seth's Dad couldn't be here today, but as I'm sure most of you know Seth's Dad is a Marine and is currently serving overseas at the moment."

Seth was hiding his face in his hands; he couldn't believe they were doing this to him as his Uncle Kurt explained how long they had been friends with his Dad and how proud they all were of his Dad. It was when his Uncle Sam pulled out his guitar that Seth sank so low in his desk that he might as well had been under it.

_If tomorrow all the things were gone, I'd worked for all my life_

They were actually singing to his class. If he knew it wouldn't piss of his Dad beyond belief he would actually murder his Ma tonight for setting this up. He just knew it was her idea. By the time they reached the chorus, Seth was eyeing the window as a possible escape route, since Mrs. Smith had still not answered the door and he was pretty sure whoever had knocked was still on the other side thanks to the shadow that he could see in the tiny slit of a window that was at the top of the door.

_God Bless the USA_

_For at least I know I'm free_

_And I won't forget the men who died_

Then the impossible happened. The door to the classroom finally opened and he saw the light brown boot first as it stepped into the classroom. His breath actually stopped when he realized that above the boot was the unmistakable camouflage of a military uniform. Kids were starting to turn in their desks and stare at him, but Seth was to memorized with the leg to look to see who it belonged to. Just then he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Hannah grinning at him and nodding. Slowly, Seth turned back around and gasped as he looked at the face underneath the Marine cap.

"DAD!" Seth shrieked as he jumped out of his desk, knocking his chair over in the process as he ran to the front of the class and jumped into his Dad's open arms.

All around people were clapping and his Uncles were still singing, but Seth wasn't focusing on that. His Dad was home.

"Surprise," His Dad chocked out as he engulfed Seth into a hug, "I missed you Seth."

When the noise and commotion started to settle down, Seth pulled out of his Dad's arms. He turned to his class, just as all the other students had done earlier and pretending that his eyes were not wet, stated, "This is my Dad, Noah Puckerman and he can kick all of your loser Dads asses, well except for Hannah's because Dad wouldn't hurt a Rabbi, because he's a Marine."


End file.
